


Chilled

by Dayzaya



Series: when you love yourself [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cold, Cuddles, Izaya being a butt, M/M, Roppi being a bigger butt, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「So, outside Roppi sits on a small bench. Izaya pressing hard against him, blanket now covering him. His nose is starring to ache, throat clenching when he inhales sharp cool air. Unpleasant. But Roppi is snuggling much closer now, eyelids heavy from the heat around him.  」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much...so Mmhm more of it.

Roppi makes a face when Izaya throws a blanket atop of him.

  It's thirty degrees outside, maybe colder. Or its warmer but Roppi solely wishes to be dramatic; so he whines about how cold it is. But he refuses to step back inside where Izaya's client had called him the informant and spewed hateful words. Apparently it was an angry client who believed Izaya was doing him wrong. Whatever the reason, Roppi being Roppi, became irritated and upset and stormed outside without a coat and snapped on Izaya twice for even asking if he wanted the red furred jacket.

 

       Thus- Izaya steps out, shuddering at the chilled air and drops the heavy, thick furred blanket onto the raven's lap. Roppi instantly wraps it around him, lips tinged blue and nose a bright red. When he buries his face in the blanket, he's still shaking hard and breathing sharply at the smell of spiced cologne Izaya knows Roppi adores. 

         "Feeling better now that you cooled off?" Izaya says, teasing lightly as he drags on hand through cold hair. "Want to come inside and have some tea?"

       "No." Muffled but clear. Especially when Roppi's stopped shaking, curling up in the blanket that slowly gives him heat. 

 

    Izaya huffs, watching the puff of air with a look of annoyance. After a moment, he tugged the blanket, settling beside the smaller raven who refuses to budge from the seat outside. It's one of Izaya's other homes; his normal office being 'renovated' when Roppi had a fit and then, to make things better, Shizu-chan paid a visit. 

 

             So, outside Roppi sits on a small bench. Izaya pressing hard against him, blanket now covering him. His nose is starring to ache, throat clenching when he inhales sharp cool air. Unpleasant. But Roppi is snuggling much closer now, eyelids heavy from the heat around him. 

        "A few minutes then we will go inside." Izaya says softly. Roppi hummed.

        "I want hot chocolate."

"Of course you do. It'll make you fat."

 

         "We both know you're lying." Roppi yawns. "And if I gained weight, that'll be good. I'm underweight as it is."

 Izaya shrugs. "Whatever you say Hachin."

    Izaya has never preferred chilly air to the warmer ones in summer where the sun shines too bright and the only cool was the brush of wind. But Roppi prefers the cold, it makes him sleepy and cuddle; it's not a downside- atleast for Izaya. Despite how intolerable Roppi gets like this- he's more honest. 

 

         ...and maybe, Izaya enjoyed the affection.


End file.
